Yuuri Kokuchouin
Yuuri Kokuchouin is a fictional character in the manga series GetBackers. He's the eldest brother of Maiya Kokuchouin and Yohan Kokuchouin at the Kokuchouin Clan. Background His mother was a concubine that carried him in her womb for twenty months until he tore his way out of her belly while swimming on her blood. At three days old, Yuri already had all of his teeth and at the age of 5, he "played" around other boys all day long and never let them win and if he looses; he punched them until he saw some blood. He was always determined to be the "winner", even though it was in a game. That is way his name is Yuri, meaning Play to win. Manga Get Back The Lost Time Yuri first appears after Saizou's successful capture of the Fuuga members, he tells Saizou that he mustn't get too cocky as they only taught him basic Ura-Fuchouin techniques. Saizou responds him that even though that it is true, it was enough to capture them. Yuri gets angry and quickly sends a wave of string against Saizou. Yohan demands him to stop since they are in front of the Voodoo King and so then, Yuri stops. Yuri appears again embraced by a bunch of women while a subordinate of him tells him that MakubeX is planing to create a worm-hole to destroy the Beltline monsters. Maiya asks him to take care of him but he answers that it will dishonor the Ura-Fuchouin to fight against someone like him, so he's not interested but he's interested of the Get Backers. Yohan appears and asks him if he sent his people to fight the GB duo and Yuri doesn't bother to do his job, but when he sees that his brother is getting angry, he quickly tells him he's going to take the keys himself to the Voodoo King. When he's about to go, he sees through the monitor that Hamiru has already take care of them, but before he could said anything else, he witnesses that it was all a trick; so he decides to go after the Get Backers and send them to hell. Yuri with Maiya present themselves when Ban Mido and Ginji Amano appeared. When Ban tried to help Ginji against Maiya, Yuri quickly takes Ban's head and smashes it into the ground. Yuri asks Maiya if Yohan and the Voodo King are watching their fight to which she responds that they surely do. Yuri materializes with his string a sword (String Sword Technique) and continues fighting Ban. They continue fighting and when Ban tries to hit him with his Snake Bite, Yuri seemly uses a body flicker technique to easily dodge it and is able to smash again Ban into the floor. While pushing him on the ground, he tells Ban why his name is Yuri. Ban is able to turns things back and smashes Yuri into the ground but without effort, Yuri gets up and strikes Ban's face with his hammer string. Maiya tells Yuri that she's already bored and that they have to capture them now and when he agrees, Ban and Ginji suddenly disappear. As Ginji and Ban reach the beginning of the Beltline, Maiya and Yuri are waiting for him. They watch over Kazuki and mock on how he didn't do anything to save Saizou. Maiya reminds Yuri they can't kill the Third Key but as for the others, Yuri pretends to dispose for MakubeX and Kazuki. Within a blink, Yuri appears behind Kazuki and releases his threads into his sword like form to kill him along with Makubex, cutting the two in a half; but it appears that both of them use a After Image Technique to avoid Yuri's attack. Ban quickly appears over Yuri, takes his head and smashes it into the ground just as he did it to him before. Yuri tries to keep up with Ban but this time, he's getting too much trouble. Yuri gets tired and decide that even though he's the third key, he's going to kill him; so he unleashes his black threads shaped like a tiger to attack him but Ban easily takes the technique down. Yuri again uses his Body Flicker to appear behind Ban and tries to cut him with his string sword but Ban is able to use the same trick as Yuri to dodge it, the flicker technique, and quickly, kicks him right into his stomach chest and sends Yuri to fly. Yuri tries one last attack but when Ginji sends a extremely powerful electric shock, Ban blows him away and knocks him down while defending his sister Maiya. He's left unconscious with his sister on the floor. Later, Yuuri awakens along with Maiya at their main house, irritated because of the battle he had against Ban Mido and he got defeated. Yohan arrives at them and Yuuri tells him he's going bring honor back to his family when Yohan starts talking about devastation and killing humanity. When Kazuki arrives at the Ura-Fuchouin house, Yuuri is waiting for him and order his minions to kill him. Before Kazuki continue his attacks, Yuuri shows him that they have capture Ren and while Kazuki gets distracted, Yuuri uses his string sword to attack him but is quickly stopped by Jubei's needles. Yuuri rushes against Jubei but within a blink, Jubei stacks Yuuri's feet into the ground and punches him thousand times within seconds. Jubei tells him that if he moves, the needles on his feet will enter his body and will tear him from inside out. Yuuri can't stand the pain and the needles quickly emerge from all over his body. Maiya free's Yuri and they become one in the giant string monster thanks to Maiya's forbidden technique. Both of them attack Kazuki with one of his string tentacles and Jubei counter's attack with his wasp swarm needle technique but his "skin" is too hard to be pierced. They attack Jubei but he's saved by Kazuki's cocoon shield who had turn into the "Prince of Terror" and tells them he's the only one who can defeat them. Abilities *'Inmense Strength' *'Body Flicker Technique': after images techniques. It works to make believe the opponent that they successfully hit them but afterwards, they disappear, making a resemblance of an illusion. Ura-Fuchouin Black Threads Technique *'String Sword Technique': Yuri shapes his strings as a sword that cut through everything. This is his favorite method to fight his enemies. *'String Hammer Technique': Yuri shapes his strings as a hammer that smashes through everything. Powerful enough to knock down Ban and destroy columns. *'Ura-Fuchouin Style Bow String Arts: Killer Thread Beast'(Genjuusatsu): Yuri shapes his strings like a tiger and send towards his enemies to "bite" them while slashing them. Category:Characters Category:Male